Baby One More Time
'"Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears ''(covered by ''The Girly Team in-game), is featured on Just Dance 3, Just Dance Wii 2 and Just Dance Now. Dancers The four girls appears to be high-school girls; just like in the music video, and cheerleaders. Their dresses have the same design but different colors (all of they have inverted except P1 in Just Dance Now) and different hairstyles, but they're all blondes (black hair in Just Dance Now). '''P1 P1's dress is red (sky blue in Just Dance Now). Her hair is short. She also wears a pink hair clip in her remake. 'P2' P2's dress is purple (lime green in Just Dance Now). Her hair is long, falling down her collarbones. 'P3' P3's dress is blue (orange in Just Dance Now). Her hair is tied in two pigtails. 'P4' P4's dress is green (dark pink in Just Dance Now). Her hair is long too, but unlike P2, she has bangs. Babyonemorequat coach 1@2x.png|P1 Babyonemorequat coach 1 big.png|P1 Babyonemorequat coach 2@2x.png|P2 Babyonemorequat coach 2 big.png|P2 Babyonemorequat coach 3@2x.png|P3 Babyonemorequat coach 3 big.png|P3 Babyonemorequat coach 4@2x.png|P4 Babyonemorequat coach 4 big.png|P4 Background The girls might be dancing in a locker room or a school corridor since there are lockers in the back. The floor is checkered and the brick wall is pink. A school bell can be seen too. The lockers are occasionally light up and opens/closes the doors. The same goes for the floor. Gold Moves Classic There are 5 Gold Moves 'in the routine, all of which are the same. They are "Wave Gold Moves" (done one at a time) from P1 to P4 and they are done during ''Hit me baby one more time. '''P1: Put your arm in the air and bend your leg. P2: Put out your leg and point at the screen. P3: Put your left hand on your hip and the right one halfway in the air. P4: Put your bent right arm above your head and your left arm on your hip. Baby One More Time Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves Mashup There are 6 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 to 5: Move your arms in a circle (Occurs with the dancer from Crazy in Love). Gold Move 6: Put your right hand up (Occurs with the beta dancer). Baby_1_More_Time_GMs_1-5.png|Gold Moves 1-5 Baby_1_More_Time_GM_6.png|Gold Move 6 Mash-up Baby One More Time has a Mashup available on Just Dance 3. Dancers (No repeats) *'Unknown Dancer' (JD3) *Sympathy For The Devil (JD2) *Walk Like an Egyptian (JD2) *Crazy in Love (JD2) *I Don't Feel Like Dancin' (JD3) Appearances in Mashups Baby One More Time appears in the following Mashups: * ''You're On My Mind'' Trivia *This is the first ever all female dance crew, and the only all female dance crew on Just Dance 3. * The girls were originally not going to freeze in the air during the jump in the end as shown here . The girls "land" the jumps and the Gold Move is removed. *In Just Dance 3, during the first Gold Move, P1 looks like she is about to fall, but she scoots her leg over, and regains her composure. Also, at the beginning of the routine, she does a completely different leg motion than the other dancers. *There is a dancer with pink pigtails that appears in the Mashup. It's currently unknown for what song she was supposed to be in. She is seen again in Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) and Oops!...I Did It Again mashups. *P4 is the same dancer as Boom. * The remake inverted the coaches' outfits colors . * In JDNow, a few lines disappear too quickly and they get replaced by the following one; surprisingly, they don't get highlighted until they're sung. * The dancer from'' I Don't Feel Like Dancin''' is the only male dancer in the Mashup. * In Just Dance 3, sometimes, the song gets set off from the gameplay, which leads the game to end suddenly, and it gets replaced with the score screen. * The Just Dance Now files have an unrecoloured pictogram. Strangely, it isn't stretched, unlike Professor Pumplestickle, Jump or Dynamite. * P2 is Céline Rotsen, P3 is Emíllie Capel and P4 is Julia Spiesser. P1's choreographer is unknown. Gallery Babyonemorequat thumb@2x.jpg|Baby One More Time baby one more time jdn.jpg|Baby One More Time (Remake) Babymashup.png|Baby One More Time (Mashup) babyonemoretimemenu.png|Baby One More Time on Just Dance 3 Screenshot 2014-11-28-17-55-16-1.png BOMT Beta.png|Unknown Dancer n.png|Unknown dancer on Just Dance 4 babyonemoretimepictos.png|Pictograms m21ba.gif|The part where P1 does different leg motions than the other dancers m21cl.gif|The part where P1 scoots her right leg during the gold move BabyOneMoreTimeJD3Pictogram.png|Uncolored/Beta Pictogram Videos File:Britney Spears - ...Baby One More Time File:Just Dance 3 - Baby One More Time - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1411337886 File:FULL GAMEPLAY! Baby One More Time - The Girly Team Just Dance Now Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:90's Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with glitches Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Beta Elements